The present invention relates to a system and method for generating an alert message relating to an actor in an environment. More particularly, it relates to a system and method that automatically generates an emergency situation alert message including supplemental information that informs a responder receiving the alert message as to a context of the emergency situation.
A number of different electronic-based devices are currently available to individuals that automatically generate and send an alert message in response to a potential emergency situation. As used throughout this specification, an “emergency situation” is defined as any event that causes an actor to require or desire assistance, regardless of severity or whether the need for assistance is actual or perceived. For example, home security systems notify or alert a designated responder of possible problems, such as a broken window or unexpected movements. Similarly, personal assistant devices such as panic buttons or fall sensors carried by an actor send an alert message to a designated responder when activated. The format of the alert message generated by these and other devices can vary, ranging from a simple electronic signal that prompts an alarm device (e.g., flashing light or audible warning) at the responder's location, to automatically placing a telephone call to the responder (or other designated parties) with a pre-recorded message that an alarm has been triggered at the actor's home. Regardless, the responder is provided with only limited information relating to the situation, at best consisting of notification that an emergency situation possibly exists, a basic emergency type classification (e.g. fire, security, medical), the actor's name, and the address of the actor's home, with the name and address information being expressly stated in the message or implied by the responder upon referencing the origination point of the message signal with internal records.
Clearly, notifying a designated responder of a potential emergency situation is of primary importance. Unfortunately, however, the limited information associated with current alarm messages does not allow the responder to evaluate the potential emergency situation in advance, or prepare and execute a most appropriate response strategy. This is problematic at several levels. For example, an alarm message from a panic button-type device gives no information as to what is the exact problem. Similarly, a fall-type sensor device may indicate that the actor has fallen, but does not give any information as to what caused the actor to fall. Under these scenarios, the designated responder can do nothing more than arrive at the actor's home as soon as possible, a task sometimes complicated by the responder not being informed of a best route. Further, without any information that gives context to places the potential emergency situation, a responder receiving the alert message may not fully understand the severity of a particular situation. For example, a certain actor may have a history of repeatedly requesting assistance via their alarm device (e.g., panic button) under circumstances that do not otherwise constitute an “emergency”. Without knowing the context of a newly issued alarm message/request, the responder may, based upon past history, unintentionally deem the new alarm as being of less importance and thus may not sufficiently respond to an actual emergency event. This same concern arises in the context of home security systems, where false alarms are common.
A related concern associated with available alarm devices is an inability to confirm that an alarm message has been received and is being acted upon. Existing devices do nothing more than send an alert message. In certain instances, however, the designated responder may be unavailable or otherwise not receive the alert message, for example due to a failure in the communication link. Similarly, where the alert message is a pre-recorded message delivered via telephone, the so-delivered message may be received by an answering machine or similar device. Under these circumstances, the pre-recorded message may not include enough information for the responder to later understand or respond to the potential emergency situation. Regardless, because existing devices do not confirm that the alert message has been received, let alone perform secondary response plans in the event the alert message has not been received or is not being acted upon, the emergency situation may go entirely unaddressed.
Existing electronic alert devices and systems are of great value, and provide users with a strong sense of security. Unfortunately, parties assigned with the task of responding to an alert message are unable to fashion a most appropriate response strategy in advance of responding due to a lack of information relating to a context of the situation. Further, existing technology cannot confirm that an alert message has been received. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of automatically generating an alert message that includes both primary and supplemental information components that allow the designated responder to prepare and execute a more informed response. Preferably, the system and method is adapted to confirm receipt of an alert and that a response is forthcoming.